Now I Lay Me... (0 of 3)
by KatarnX2B
Summary: Prolouge


************************************************  
Title: Now I Lay Me...  
Author: Jonathan "Katarn" Gaters  
E-mail: KatarnX2B@NetZero.net  
HP: http://www.geocities.com/katarnx2b_8/  
Genre: WAFF, Romance  
Part 0 of 3: Prolouge  
************************************************  
  
  
*****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING*****  
This fic contains semi-sexual situations, and under-age sex. It also   
contains enormous amounts of WAFF, should be taken with a dose of   
insulin. This qualifies as a "Lime" and should not be read by anyone   
under 13. If this were a movie it would have a rating of "PG-13".  
*****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING*****  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The sun was just rising. It's red-orange light spreading through  
Rei's tiny apartment. Through the window opposite her bed, Rei could see  
the sunlight stike the buildings, giving the city the apperance of a   
fiery ora. Rei let out a contented sigh and hugged the body under her   
tighter.  
  
As Ikari shifted slightly under Rei, she could help but recall   
the pleasure he instilled in her body and soul. The peace he gave her   
mind. The wholeness of her experience with him filled essence and made   
her forget all of the pain she had suffered. Being with him made it all   
worth it.  
  
Ayanami slid up Ikari's body, she felt the slickness in between   
their legs, product of last night's copulation. Her nipples still felt   
sticky from him suckling on them. As her lips finally made it paralel to  
his, she lowered her mputh onto his. Her tounge made it's way into his   
mouth and she moaned as he applied suction to it.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Rei lifted her head up and looked into his   
brown eyes. She smiled warmly at him, her eyes dancing with passion. She  
saw the same fire within his eyes. She loved him. She supposed she had   
loved him since the day they met, in one way or another, and she always   
would. She knew he loved her. He had saved her life before, without   
worrying about his own physical well being.  
  
As Rei layed her head down on her lover's shoulder, she felt a   
slight regret that they did this so infrequently. She knew that it was   
nesseccary. If they did it more often, people would get suspicious.   
Especially Major Katsuragi and Pilot Sorhyuu. Possibly even Dr. Akagi.   
They wouldn't be able to stay together if anyone else knew, so she kept   
quiet, something that came easily to her.  
  
Rei pushed all worries of being broken apart from her love out   
of her mind, and simply basked in the post-coital glow. As the emotional  
warmth spread through her, she felt her mind being fogged by fatiuge.   
They had been up all night, bodies moving in synch, minds clasping   
together in epiphany, souls merging into one perfect entity for a single  
moment, at the climax of their joining. She did not regret last night,   
even if she was sore today, even if her legs, thighs, and abdomen ached   
from exertion, she wouldn't trade one second of last night if she were   
tortured to the point of death. He offered a sole, brilliant point in   
her otherwise bleak exsistance.  
  
"I am going to sleep now." she said warmly to her counterpart.  
  
Rei let out a contented sigh, looking very pleased with herself,  
as she slipped off into the peace of a restful sleep.  
  
Ikari pulled the sheets around her sleeping form and smiled to   
himself.  
  
"Sleep well, Rei." Gendo said softly, as her kissed her lightly   
on her forehead.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Chibi-Katarn: I enjoyed that.  
  
Little-Jonny: Me too.  
  
Katarn: I finally wrote something all my halucinations can enjoy!  
  
Chibi-K: You mean "we", right?  
  
Katarn: Whatever.  
  
Chibi-K: My favorite part was tricking the reader into thinking it was   
Shinji! ^_^  
  
Little-J: My favorite part was talking about the screwing! ^_^  
  
Little-J: I didn't know Gendo could be so caring!  
  
Chibi-K: What, being so gentle with Rei?  
  
Little-J: No, sleeping in the wet spot. He was on the bottom, remember?  
  
Katarn: Yeah, well... anyway.  
  
This, as the title showed (if you cared to read it or the   
warnings), this is a trilogy of fics. This part is the prolouge to give  
you Shinji-Rei fans, and most Rei fans in general, enough time to leave   
this fic in the dust. Most Asuka and Asuka-Shinji fans will like this,   
at least _I_ think so. Mainly because some see it as degrading Rei.   
That's not what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to capture a part of Rei in  
character, but outside the normal Rei-fics.  
  
I really do believe that Rei II and Gendo had sex somewhere   
during the series. It fits with both of their characters. Rei opening up  
only to Gendo, and some extent Shinji. Gendo having the urge to screw   
any woman he uses. Rei II (and probably Rei I as well, after all, she   
was willing to get herself killed to futher Gendo's plan) would go along  
with anything Gendo told her to do, and probably enjoy the fact that   
they were sharing something so personal.  
  
Tell me what you think, e-mail me, visit my website, read my   
other fics, rape Chibi-K!  
  
Chibi-K: Hey! !_!  
  
Whatever you want, just give me a sign that you actually _read_  
this!!! I don't care if it's positive or negative!!! 


End file.
